


To Another Mother's Child

by LoveChilde



Category: Megillat Ester | Book of Esther
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Community: purimgifts, Gen, Letters across time, Loosely based on Biblical commentary, motherly advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 20:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveChilde/pseuds/LoveChilde
Summary: In her old age, Esther leaves some advice to another mother's daughter.





	To Another Mother's Child

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mihrsuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihrsuri/gifts).



> Happy Purim and joyuous third day! 
> 
> Art is Hamman kneeling before Esther, by Rambrandt.

I have no girl-child to speak to, so I write this to you, some other mother's daughter, soon to be resident of the women's hall. I leave this tablet where it may one day be found, in months or years. May I address you as daughter, oh nameless reader?

I am Queen. Of course I may.

Even if you be a man, by happenstance wandering through the women's hall, for the time you read this, I shall see you as my daughter. In my old age, this amuses me.

My hand trembles upon the stylus, my letters are untidy. Bear with me, daughter. As I said, I am old, and can only see clearly to write in brightest light. I am old, and have borne no children. The Jews called me Mother and Savior. I suppose I did save them, though I was never blessed with motherhood. I never desired it much.

I was already old when I was sent forth to beguile the King. Almost past the age of child-bearing. I had been married to my own uncle as a child, to safeguard the family's wealth, and knowing our blood was too close, I made sure no children would be conceived. I've seen it often enough, daughter, the marriage of too-close relatives for the sake of greed. Is it any help to my parents now, when there are no children, and their fortune has been donated to the community's welfare?

I suppose in that, too, I am a savior in a way. I have saved, and have spent, both coin and reputation for the sake of my people. Not that I had much of a choice. 

Do not misunderstand, daughter - I went willingly enough to what I thought would be my death. So many had died before me, after the old Queen had decided to call it quits. Even without the plot to destroy the Jews, my chances going in were not high. So many beautiful maidens were sent, all put through a year of training and pampering, perfuming and beauty treatments. In truth, I was not more beautiful than they were. This was embroidery, added to the tale to make it grander. I was fair of face, true, but no longer young. But beauty was not what the King was after. 

The King was bored, and lonely. Treachery surrounded him, his many sons hounded him and his many daughters needed to be married off wisely. He needed entertainment, kindness, friendship and wisdom. He needed a helpmeet and a queen. If I may boast, daughter, these were things I was much better equipped to supply than those other girls. 

I had been educated, you see; I could read the Egyptian language as well as the more commonly used Aramaic and even had some Greek. I knew of politics and finance and international relations. Living with my uncle-husband had made for very different grooming, not at all what other prospective brides had offered. 

So, I did what I was sent to do - I offered the King what he most wanted and needed. The price was my freedom, of which I had little enough, and the reward was great. My people’s lives, peace, and peace of mind. Not inconsiderable power. The King turned out to be a rather pleasant, intelligent man, once I got past his ego. It did not hurt that he did not live long after the saving of my people. Our son, which I bore to my great surprise, was yet a child. I ruled in his name for years. 

Why have I left this tablet then, daughter? To teach this: beauty fades. Wisdom grows. If you wish to gain power, to hold men’s hearts and minds, then _learn_. Learn all you can, of the world, of them, of yourself. Grow in knowledge as you grow in power. Adorn your mind and personality as much as your body. Be kind, be virtuous if you must, but above all, daughter, another mother’s child - be prudent, be careful, and prepare yourself. It is not only Jews that people seek to keep in their place. Act on behalf of your sisters, mothers, daughters, cousins. Wield power with grace and elegance. 

Sounds difficult, does it not? It is. But you can do it, my daughter. As my people had faith in me, I have faith in you. 

Grow strong. 

[](https://s1245.photobucket.com/user/Gills8/media/fic5.jpg.html)


End file.
